


Absolute Perfection

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Imagine straddling Dean’s lap and slowly riding him as he whispers filthy praises in your ear.





	Absolute Perfection

“Well, at least we got free food out of it,” Dean grumbled, dropping the motel key on the table. He loosened his tie and kicked off his dress shoes before crossing the room to pull you into his arms. “And I got to see you in this dress.” His hands moved down your body until he reached the edge of your short skirt. He pulled it up slightly in the back, his rough, calloused hands caressing the soft skin of your nearly bare bottom.

You’d spent your evening with the Winchester brothers at a fundraiser for the local museum, trying to find the location of a cursed object the boys were after. Dean had called you in on the case, under the guise of needing your help, when you knew it was really just so you could spend some time together. Relationships were hard to maintain when you were both constantly on the road.

Unfortunately, you hadn’t been able to find anything at the fundraiser, so you and Dean had decided to head back to the motel.  The museum’s curator had taken a liking to Sam and he had agreed to go grab a cup of coffee with her, hoping he could get more information on the Mayan artifact they were looking for. He’d promised he wouldn’t be gone long, stressing the fact that he’d be back soon, an obvious hint that he didn’t want to walk into anything upon his return.

You took Dean’s face in your hands, kissing him. “Do you like the dress?” you asked.

“Mm hm,” he murmured. He’d managed to pull the skirt up even more and his fingers were now lightly dancing across the front of your panties. He walked backward, pulling you toward the small loveseat under the window, though you didn’t sit down.

His kisses were gentle and undemanding, but they left you nearly breathless. When he slipped his fingers past the edge of your underwear and cupped your mound in his hand, you moaned. You felt him grin against your lips as he hooked his fingers in the bothersome panties and tugged them down past your hips.

“Take them off,” he ordered, taking a step back and unbuttoning his pants.

You did as he told you, stepping out of the underwear and dropping them to the floor, your heart racing in anticipation of what was to come. You reached behind yourself to unzip the dress, but he grabbed your hands, stopping you.

“No, leave it on,” Dean said, his voice dark and sexy. His hands slipped back under the dress, one hand pressed against your lower back and the other maddeningly circling your clit. He captured your lips in his again, his tongue stabbing in and out of your mouth.

Dean’s fingers continued to massage you and then he was thrusting two into you so suddenly you gasped and nearly came right then. Your knees buckled and you would have hit the ground if he hadn’t been holding you up.

You groaned obscenely, thankful no one was around to hear you, as Dean worked you over with his fingers. You reached for him, needing to touch him, wanting to feel his cock grow in your hands. You rubbed your hand over the front of his unbuttoned pants, his shaft already long and hard, twitching as you caressed it through the fabric.

Dean stepped back, releasing you. You stumbled forward slightly, but he took your arm and pulled you to the loveseat. He sat down and slid his pants past his hips, freeing himself from the constraints of his clothes. He gestured for you to come to him.

You moved so you were standing in front of him. You hiked up your skirt and straddled him, sliding slowly onto his hard cock. He gripped your hips, guiding you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and began moving, rocking slowly back and forth.

Dean kissed your shoulders, moving up your neck until his mouth was at your ear. “Oh, yeah baby, that’s perfect, just like that,” he whispered. “I want you to fuck me, wrap that warm pussy around me and ride me hard.”

You groaned, Dean’s words sending a spike of heat straight through you.

“Mmm, you like that, baby?” he purred. “I love it when you take my cock inside you, I love feeling you dripping wet all over me.”

You moved slowly, riding him hard, your body undulating against his as he whispered in your ear. One of his hands slid between the two of you and rubbed at your clit, a litany of praise falling from his lips as his hips snapped up to meet yours.

“That’s right, Y/N, fuck me hard,” Dean moaned. “I love it when you fuck me, when every inch of my cock is buried inside you.”

You whimpered at his words, rocking against him slowly, desperate to take all of him inside you. His hand on your waist tightened, urging you on.

“Come on, Y/N,” he sighed. “Don’t hold back baby. Fuck me as hard as you can, ride me baby.”

You moaned again, moving faster and faster until you felt the familiar tightening in your stomach, your vision going white as you rode Dean harder and harder, taking him as deep into you as possible. Your nails dug into his shoulders as his thumb rubbed circles over your clit and then you were coming undone, clenching around Dean as the orgasm blew through you, the sensations pushing everything else from your mind, only the sound of Dean’s voice registering in your lust blown mind.

“Yeah, there you go, baby,” he breathed. “Come all over me, just like you know I like. Let me feel you coming all over my cock - “  His words cut off as his breath caught in his throat, his cock pulsing inside you as his own orgasm took him, leaving him momentarily speechless.

You watched him come undone, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, his throat moving as words you couldn’t hear worked their way out of him. He held you tight against him, thrusting hard into you as he came, pushing you over the edge until you were coming again right along with him.

You collapsed against his chest as you both came down from the blissful high of your combined climaxes. His hands rubbed lovingly up and down your back, his lips suckling your throat gently.

“You are unbelievable,” he whispered as he pushed your hair from your eyes and gently kissed your forehead. “Absolute perfection.”


End file.
